The Aftermath
by Phantalassas
Summary: Oikawa tiene la vida armada. El camino hacia adelante es todo lo que le queda, y si bien nunca pensó caminarlo solo, no está seguro de que en realidad quiere tanta compañía. Fem!Iwaizumi.


**Notas iniciales:** Hace más de mil que quería escribir este fanfic, pasó por diferentes cambios relativos en la trama, pero creo que al final logré cogerle un ritmo con el que me siento cómoda –o mejor dicho, una dirección, porque me la he pasado leyendo family fics and stuff.

De paso, porque dejé uno de una boda a medio hacer y tal, ¡ja! Como todo lo que hago, pero culpo a Kis y las canciones de Adele de que esto pasara.

 **Advertencias:** Genderbender. Falta de beta. Que la idea pasara tanto tiempo pudriéndose en mi mente no ayuda.

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! No es mío, gracias a todo lo santo.

* * *

 **The Aftermath**

* * *

.

Oikawa Tooru era un hombre sabido. Porque los años no pasan en vano, y porqué él podía presumir tranquilamente –falsa modestia aparte- de ser alguien de aprender rápido.

Pero si había algo de lo que sabía bien Oikawa era de perseverancia y de trabajo duro. Los años en la escuela secundaria y preparatoria no habían pasado en vano, sin embargo. Así que ahora también podía decir que había aprendido un poco más sobre _límites._ Uno no puede arriesgar su carrera por una lesión, después de todo.

Y, debía decir que su estilo de vida había pagado mejor de lo que en algún momento su _más joven él_ hubiera podido imaginar.

Jugar para el equipo nacional había sido uno de sus más grandes sueños –si no era el más grande- y ahora podía decir que vivía el mejor momento de su vida. Acababa de ser nombrado capitán, y aunque tuviera que aguantar ver la para nada agradable cara de _Ushiwaka-chan_ todas las prácticas, el resto lo valía. Podía aguantar y tratar de que su encantadora sonrisa no decayera _mucho_. No le iba a dar ese gusto.

Y hey, al menos ya había detenido toda aquella palabrería que parecía ser lo único que sabía decir cuando aún eran estudiantes. Aunque creía que si el mentado aún le estuviera increpando por su elección de escuela después de tantos años, Oikawa tendría que sugerir muy seriamente al entrenador del equipo que pensaran en conseguirle ayuda profesional. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien con Ushikawa, de cualquier manera. Tooru podría dar prueba fidedigna de ello si se lo pedían.

Pero además de su ascendente carrera deportiva, su vida personal tampoco estaba tan mal. Mudarse a Tokio en primer momento se había visto como un paso gigante, y en parte había sido así. Dejar la ciudad en la cual había pasado toda su vida aún tenía un sabor amargo en su boca, de la misma manera que dejar de ver a los amigos que había logrado hacer –eran sus amigos, sin importar lo muy molestos que pudieran llegar a ser. Además recibía sin falta una llamada semanal de su madre a casa, aunque algo le decía que era más para calmar la ansiedad de su progenitora que para realmente preguntar cómo le estaba yendo. _Y creer que ella parecía pensar que Tooru necesitaba alguien que cuidase de él, pff. Por favor._

Como si no tuviera suficiente con el cuidado de Iwa-chan. Por favor.

Iwaizumi, también, había terminado siendo una constante en su vida. No era como si fuera una sorpresa para nadie, después de vivir tantas cosas juntos, la idea de alejar a la muchacha de su vida realmente pecaba de ser irrisoria para Tooru. Ella había dejado el voleyball después de terminar la escuela, y aunque sabía que había querido seguir practicando una vez en la universidad nunca se había podido dar la oportunidad.

 _Piensa que tengo más tiempo para ir a tus partidos._ Le había dicho como quien intenta contentar a un niño pequeño que hace un berrinche cuando Tooru le había increpado por no intentar un poco más. _Creí que estarías feliz, la atención siempre te hace sonreír, después de todo._

Y la sonrisa sabida que le había regalado en ese momento sólo había hecho que él inflara más los mofletes, sin ser completamente capaz de negar la afirmación de su mejor amiga.

Él no era un mentiroso, después de todo.

Su celular sonó, en el momento exacto cuando subía al metro que le llevaba de regreso a su apartamento. Lo abrió sin mucha ceremonia para encontrarse con un mensaje de Iwaizumi. La muchacha nunca usaba emoticones, pero Tooru se encargaba de poner los suficientes en sus respuestas por ambos, aunque ella siempre le dijera que lo hacía verse infantil.

El mensaje era simple y escueto, no esperaba algo diferente ya que la muchacha parecía más que ocupada con la sustentación de su tesis. Iwaizumi estaba casi lista para graduarse en algo que él aún no terminaba de entender, aunque la muchacha siempre le dedicara malas miradas por su _aparente_ falta de interés en su carrera.

* * *

Era extraño que Iwaizumi no le citara en su casa, normalmente cuando él mismo no se encontraba molestando a la muchacha allí ella misma le pedía que viniera, para pedirle que probara algo que su madre le había mandado o sólo porque tenía repentinas ganas de verle, y el hogar de Tooru estaba en un lugar demasiado ruidoso.

Ellos no eran _nada oficial._ En realidad pasar su relación un paso más allá de la amistad se había sentido _correcto._ Aunque en realidad nunca habían dejado en claro qué clase de relación tenían. No había citas, ni se llamaban por motes cariñosos. Pero la confianza que compartían –entre otras cosas, un tanto más placenteras, ahora que eran adultos- sin lugar a duda no tenían nada que envidiarle a cualquier buena pareja que llevara años saliendo.

Así que cuando la vio, sentada en el café mientras removía la bebida que había pedido con la mirada fija en el líquido coloreado como si en este se dibujaran los misterios del universo y sus respuestas, no pudo evitar sentir que algo no andaba bien con el ambiente.

Eso, y además que no le había saludado tan pronto había puesto un pie en el lugar. El Oikawa-radar de Iwaizumi siempre había sido muy fuerte, después de todo.

— ¿Esperaste mucho, Iwa-chan?

Preguntó sin embargo Oikawa, sonriendo e intentando que el extraño malestar abandonara su estómago. La muchacha levantó la mirada y Tooru pudo darse cuenta de que traía ojeras muy marcadas bajo los ojos. Iwaizumi nunca había sido de las que usaran mucho maquillaje. O maquillaje en general, si se remontaba a los primeros años de preparatoria. Pero ese nivel de cansancio sólo podía significar que la escuela realmente estaba comenzando a ser realmente un peso.

—Uh, Iwa-chan. Podría preguntarle a mi hermana por consejos de belleza, si quieres.

Pero no era como si Tooru fuera a recibir un premio por ser la persona más asertiva. Especialmente en esa clase de situaciones.

—Eres… _buff._

Sin embargo Hajime no parecía tener las energías suficientes como para lanzarle la puya verbal tan merecida que se tenía. Oh claro que no.

No es que Oikawa fuera a decir que no estaba agradecido por ello. Al hombre le gustaba su integridad física tanto como le gustaba besar a Hajime, muchas gracias.

— _Buff_ no es un adjetivo, Iwa-chan.

Y si podía aprovecharse un poco de eso, bienvenido sea.

La muchacha soltó un gruñido bajo, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza y elevaba sus hombros.

—Realmente no tengo cabeza para aguantarte ahora, _Kuso_ kawa— parecía que la muchacha quería decir algo más, pues su ceño fruncido-que no había estado tan agravado desde que ambos asistieran a la misma escuela-la delataba. Pero en lugar de eso, sólo tomó un largo respiro. Y se calmó nuevamente.

—Uhm, ¿Todo en orden, Iwa-chan?

Cuestionó Tooru, al tiempo que una de las meseras se acercaba a pedir su orden. Iwaizumi esperó hasta que él hubiera terminado de hablar con la muchacha, y ni siquiera frunció el ceño o le ladró algún insulto ante su balante y obvio intento de coqueteo con ella.

Bueno, eso sólo podía significar problemas.

—Creo que podría decir que no.

Dijo ella, más enigmática que de costumbre. Mientras tomaba un largo sorbo de lo que sea que hubiera pedido. Oikawa hubiera presionado, diciendo que ella no era la clase de persona que viviera de medias verdades, o necesitara que la gente le sacara las cosas por las malas –normalmente ese era él. O había sido, al menos, ya era un poco más maduro con eso de sus problemas y cómo solucionarlos.

—Oikawa yo…

El mentado se adelantó un poco más en su asiento, lo suficiente como para que ella supiera que le estaba dando toda su atención. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo la camarera se acercaba con su taza de café.

—Estoy embarazada, Oikawa.

Cuando le dejaron la taza sobre la mesa, Oikawa ni siquiera fue capaz de dar las gracias.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Set up, set up- Oikawa e Iwaizumi son. _algo._ No novios, definitivamente más que amigos con derechos.


End file.
